See You Soon
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Rage goes with Emi to a dance competition and meets someone new. Yaoi, Fluff, AkiraxRage


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own DDR, it belongs to Konami.  
  
Note: This is fanFICTION. This means that none of this ever happened or ever will. It's simply something I decided to write. Don't flame me. You've been warned. (I tried to make the connection between characters as accurate as possible)  
  
~  
  
"See you soon."  
  
~  
  
Emi received a note in the mail yesterday about a new competition at a local club. She immediately rushed me off the next night. It was a big club. There were lots of lights, lots of loud music, and lots of people. Hell, I've bumped into so many people I think I have bruises on me in all possible places. Some in very impossible places as well. I felt smothered. I asked a million times if this was the right place and she assured me each time it was. Emi's been my best friend for years now, and after that long I should know she's usually right. It just felt wrong though. There were too many people and no signs were up to tell if it was the right place or not. There was no indication of dance contest being held.  
  
Not until I ran into one person in particular. He gasped and staggered back a bit with the impact. "Excuse me!" he was quick to apologize. He patted imaginary dust from his black vest and extended a hand to me. "I'm Akira. You're here for the contest right? I'm beginning to think I'm the only one."  
  
I nodded and shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm Rage. You look awfully familiar."  
  
He chuckled. "I go to a whole bunch of these with my partner, Yuni. I remember you too, actually."  
  
As he spoke, one of Emi's friends popped up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear. He nodded and said he'd be coming soon. "Do you know her?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's my partner," he said. "Why'd you ask?"  
  
My eyes went wide. How long had Emi known her and never told me she had such a hunky friend?! "She's one of my partner's friends! What a small world!" I laughed.  
  
"Really? Who's your partner?"  
  
"Her name's Emi Toshiba. They go to school together, I think."  
  
He looked shocked. "How could we have not known each other then? Emi's been over my house all the time and I've never heard of you! Maybe she was worried I'd have stolen you!" Little crinkles in the corners of his eyes formed when he laughed, making him look really cute.  
  
'Stolen me'? I guess that answers if he's gay too.  
  
"I wonder where she went," I said, remember I got separated from Emi not too long ago.  
  
He took my hand. "She probably went to the dance floor already. The dance floor is cleared for special events such as this. Let's go see." He tugged on my hand and led me in the direction of the floor.  
  
He has such warm hands.  
  
As soon as we reached it though, a tall, muscular man stepped in front of us and asked if we were participating. "Mine should be under the Akira and Yuni team."  
  
The man looked back to me. "And what about you?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Um," I thought for a moment. "Rage and Emi team?" I said with a hint of confusion. Emi hadn't told me if we registered or not. But to my surprise, the man nodded when he found the page in his clipboard he was looking for.  
  
"Go on in."  
  
Akira smiled at me and waved when he took off to join Yuni. "Good luck!" he called.  
  
"So that's where you went!" exclaimed Emi. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "It looks like you two hit it off! You'd be such a cute couple!" I had a full blush on my cheeks now. "I didn't think he was your type though. Pff. Proves how much I know. I didn't even know Yuni would be here tonight."  
  
Emi was always so supportive of me. She was the first person I had come out to. Her opinion of me has never changed. She still sticks up for me all the time and me for her.  
  
"He's really nice," I said timidly. "He has warm hands." She had told me to get a guy with warm hands. She read in a magazine that guys with warm hands will stay faithful.  
  
She smiled and hugged me. "Aww! My little Ragie-poo finally found a boyfriend!"  
  
The DJ, playing announcer, called for Yuni and Akira to take center stage. Yuni happily skipped up, followed by her tall ebony haired partner. They danced to Dancing All Alone; their moves falling in sync with each other's. I watched him gracefully twist and turn, his movements complimented by his small companion's.  
  
My mouth opened in sheer awe while I watched him. Emi noticed and giggled. "You really like him, huh? I can see why. He's really hot!"  
  
I nodded, still stunned by his beauty. I barely noticed when the DJ called for us to come up.  
  
"What score did they get?" I asked Emi.  
  
"They scored a nine. Just try to beat that!"  
  
I sighed, gathering strength, and ask the DJ to play us Tribal Dance. Emi and I did our favorite routine. It worked for us in the past so we hoped it would tonight. Somewhere near the end of the song we did our own version of a Pogo-Dance and got the crowd to jump with us.  
  
I had noticed the entire time out of the corner of my eye that Akira was smiling at me.  
  
By the time our song ended, I was totally exhausted. I bent over, hands on my knees to catch my breath. And surprising me out of my skin, the judges said, "We seem to have a tie." I almost fell over in my current position. Never in my entire dancing life had I ever been involved in a tie.  
  
I looked up at Emi; still bent over. "What will they do?"  
  
She shrugged. I stood back up and watched as the judges talked amongst themselves. "We've decided that we'd split the prize between the two teams."  
  
Emi shrugged again. "Fine with me. If Yuni wasn't my best friend I might have been a bit mad, but I guess I'm good with half."  
  
"What was the prize, Em?"  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "Only a hundred dollars. This club's a cheap one."  
  
I scoffed. "Yeah."  
  
Emi left to receive the fifty, leaving me by my lonesome. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I spun around, connecting face-to-chest with that someone. It knocked the remaining wind from me and I fell back a bit. Two strong arms grabbed me before I fell. "We seem to be doing that a lot," Akira laughed.  
  
"Yeah." I blushed.  
  
"Yuni's got her prize now and wants to leave. I just thought I'd say goodbye."  
  
I'm not exactly sure why, but I felt disappointed. "Sure, bye," I muttered.  
  
"You're really sweet," he said, raising my hopes. "I can't wait to see you again. Next time Emi comes over, make sure she takes you with her. They bore the hell out of me."  
  
My eyes lit up. "That'd be awesome," I said. "I'd like that."  
  
Yuni ran up behind him and grabbed the back of his vest. "COME ON!" she yelled.  
  
He patted her shoulders. "Okay, okay, hang on." He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "See you soon." With those last words he swiftly spun on his heel and left with Yuni.  
  
With those last words I wasn't disappointed anymore.  
  
"SCORE!" Emi cheered. "Trust me, Rage, I'm definitely taking you with me next time!"  
  
I hardly paid attention to her though. All that was on my mind was that kiss. I touched my cheek, grinning widely. "Yeah, see you soon."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: *sigh* So cute! That was a quick fic. I made it in only two days. ^.^;; I hope you liked it. It's not everyday you see yaoi DDR fanfics. I liked the connection between the two so it seemed to work. Plus, Akira's really hot! XD Well, tell me what you think. Want more fics like this? I'll do 'em. So review! I live off of reviews! 


End file.
